Claim processing is complex and time-consuming. While claims are pending, customers often time contact their insurance company to check on the status of the pending claims. Such a process is inefficient and inconvenient. To solve this problem, some insurance companies send claim status updates in emails to their customers. However, there does not exist a system that provides automated real-time claim status update to a customer upon request. Accordingly, there exists a need for an intuitive and interactive graphical user interface system to allow customers to check a claim status in real-time. Additionally, there exists another need to integrate the existing data management, analysis and reporting tools and/or services of an insurance company to automate such a graphical user interface.